The subject matter described herein relates to EMI shielding for pluggable modules and connector assemblies.
At least some known communication systems include receptacle connector assemblies, such as input/output (I/O) connector assemblies, that are configured to receive a pluggable module and establish a communicative connection between the pluggable module and a communication connector of the receptacle connector assembly. As one example, a known receptacle connector assembly includes a cage member that is mounted to a circuit board and configured to receive a small form-factor (SFP) pluggable transceiver. The receptacle connector assembly includes an elongated cavity that extends between an opening of the cavity and an electrical connector that is disposed within the cavity and mounted to the circuit board. The pluggable module is inserted through the opening and advanced toward the communication connector in the cavity. The pluggable module and the communication connector have respective electrical contacts that engage one another to establish a communicative connection.
One challenge often encountered in the design of the pluggable module and receptacle connector assembly is the containment and management of electromagnetic interference (EMI), which negatively affects module/system electrical performance. Typically, an EMI gasket is provided at the opening to contain EMI leakage in the system and/or to block EMI radiation from entering the system. Such EMI gaskets block substantially all of the space in the opening around the pluggable module with metal beams or fingers. However, such EMI gaskets have the negative effect of blocking airflow through the opening, which could be used to cool the pluggable module and other components of the system. Some known communication systems are designed to provide a large airflow channel at the opening to encourage airflow into or out of the cage member. The EMI gasket must be removed to provide the airflow channel.
Accordingly, there is a need for EMI shielding of pluggable modules for use in communication systems that allow significant airflow and heat transfer through the cage member.